Double Your Luck
by seghen
Summary: It's a game of cat and mouse between the newly sobered officer Renee Montoya and the infamous TwoFace. But the real question is...who's hunting who?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is a bit out of the way for the future of the plot. Next chapter things will move along much better, and Two-Face will become a vital part of this story. If anyone has a better idea as to where I should place this story (there are like nine Batman areas) just tell me.**

"Don't move!" Her hands were shaking and her eyes were narrowed and red. Despite his great distance, the smell of alcohol on her breath encouraged the villain. He whirled around, his eyes glistening malevolently as he took a brazen step forward.

"You couldn't shoot me if I put my head up to the gun." He sneered, only to be answered with a gunshot whizzing narrowly past his ear.

"You wanna bet on that, chico?" She snapped, attempting to steady the gun. "Now, hands on your head, and kneel down" She commanded, threatening to pistol whip him. Instead of kindly obliging he dove for the gun, attempting to knock the shit faced Renee Montoya onto her highly aerobicized ass. "Good," She slurred in relief. "You want to do this the easy way." He twisted her wrist but she refused to yield, pulling a Mike Tyson as she tore a chunk of flesh from the side of his face and spitting it into the dirt. He shrieked in surprise, coming to the ground with ease.

"This is sick! Police brutality!" He wailed, alarming Renee with his assumptions. For this ignorant statement, she used her knee to injure his jaw.

"Police? No, I'm over that." She stated, rolling the criminal over and listening in satisfaction as he swallowed the bloodied dirt in large quantities. Jim Corrigan, you know him?" She asked sweetly, wiping her running nose in confusion. Her vision sharply waned as she massaged a swelling bruise, not recalling the blow that caused it. Pulling the man by the roots of his hair she could hear the strands painfully separate as he squealed in pain.

"No! No! God, no!" He wailed, his tears melding with the dirt. She frowned deeply, kicking his ribs roughly.

"I'm not quite sure I believe that, and I don't like being lied to. Now, tell the truth." She commanded, digging her heel into the flesh of his neck.

"Stop, stop, stop!" He pleaded helplessly, sobbing.

She grimaced at his pathetic gesture and found "You didn't say please." Renee responded grimly, giving him another well-placed injury. "When you speak with your boss be sure to tell him that there are consequences to taking what does not belong to you, especially when you take it from a crime scene with video equipment." She informed him with as much civility as she could manage.

Renee removed a flask from her discarded satchel, taking a deep drought to success as her newest victim squirmed in his own blood. He gurgled quietly, the bleeding's attempt at muttering. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked, pressing her moist palm to the purpling bruise.

"Two-Face sends his love, Renee," He sputtered, his efforts rewarded with a round-kick hitting him squarely on the shoulder. She was aiming for his already injured jaw, but the successful _crack _of bone breakage appeased her.

"Renee doesn't live here anymore." She informed him squarely, apparently unaffected by his pathetic cries for help as he feebly supported his damaged arm.

"You're a monster! A sick, twisted thing!" She spared him a look of pity before stepping away from the scene, raking her bloodstained fingers through her chestnut hair.

"Sticks and stones," She responded, inhaling one last swallow of gin before pocketing the case and stumbling off into the woods, leaving his body behind. "You really should work on your stealth, _palo._" She cried over her shoulder, collapsing onto a nearby tree.

Realizing that he had been discovered, by a stumbling and borderline psychotic drunk, no less, Batman emerged from the shadows. "You've been drinking." It wasn't a question.

"You've been spying." That wasn't one, either. "And why, come to revel in my pathetic defeat...again?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Put your police radio on again? You were the one who resigned, I'm surprised that you would even chase these lowlifes." She could not detect any sort of shock, which was not unusual for the apathetic super hero/villain.

"Just because I didn't kill that _espuma _when I had the chance doesn't mean that I don't want to bring him down." He had no doubt of her sincerity.

"If you could do that to a man drunk, think of the damage you could do sober." The offer was lost of her.

"If I wasn't drunk, this would hurt a lot more." She said, gesturing to the lovely welt growing on the side of her face. "Are you here to hand me over to GCPD, or do you just enjoy our drunken chats?" She asked sarcastically, kicking off a single high-heel.

He ignored the blatant inquiry, knowing that it would do no good to respond. "Heard from Daria lately?" It was a low blow, but his detachment somehow made the offhand question somewhat more tolerable.

"No, heard from Catwoman lately? According to the paper the two of you are in cahoots together, at least until she left you." She was disoriented and intoxicated, tempting a man twice her breadth and triple her strength with multiple deadly toys to just get rid of her and toss her body in The Narrows. Naturally, the common sense portion of her brain was currently out of commission.

"I haven't." This was the first sign of emotion he had shown throughout the entirety of the conversation, and the tense silence that followed was not exactly encouraging. Despite the full coverage of the black and stretched mask that covered the greater portion of his face, Renee in all of her drunken glory could note the considerable tensing of his jaw.

In her stupor she did not take this as a warning side, instead found herself sighing into the bark of the tree which supported her. "Why are you here anyhow? I doubt that whoever that guy was is important enough for the big, bad bat to come." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes morosely.

She heard his cape rustle but saw nothing as he suddenly appeared by her side. "You were a good cop, one of the few. Didn't take bribes, didn't let the past change your opinion of anyone. It's just sad to see what's happened to you. When one part of your life goes to hell, you shouldn't neglect the rest." Before she could come up with a clever and witty rebuttal he was gone, disappearing off into the night.

Later Renee could not help but wonder why, out of the few things she would remember the next morning when the sharp hangover took control, this had to make the list.

**Things will get far more interesting next chapter, this is just the beginning. anyone know a better category for this, seeing as there is several Batman ones, I'm all ears!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It is seven months, two weeks and three days later. Renee is reinstated as a police officer after sobering up, something I did not wish to add to the story because this is only a slight plot point and i wished to move onto the action more promptly.**

Thumbs entwined together and manila envelope cast aside, it was no overwhelming mystery that Lieutenant Renee Montoya was rather nervous. She had taken up smoking just to keep her mind off of the sweet nectar of alcohol that nearly destroyed her, yet every moment without it was screaming and writhing agony. It had taken two months to scrounge up the courage to go crawling back to the police force, forced to beg Maggie Sawyer for her position back. Her dignity suffered an unimaginable blow, but she was forced to make due.

It had become simple force of habit to appear underneath these trees, the same place she was chided by the bat man months before, whenever she had any sort of information. She often wondered whether or not this creature of the night was human, or if he was simply a man who knew when to be at the right place at the right time. In exchange for the return of her job, Renee had agreed to taking Breathalyzer tests whenever Captain Sawyer found it convenient.

"Ms. Sawyer." He breathed behind her, cold breath touching the back of her neck. She resisted the urge to whirl around, knowing that her bafflement would only amuse him.

"Señor Batman." She stated tersely, turning to face him with the utmost civility. "You're late." She said, a gentle smile surfacing to indicate the level of her seriousness.

"There was no specified time." He informed her with ease, gliding to her side and scooping up the envelope without pretense. "What is this?" He asked, waving it slightly. It was difficult to remember that this man could snap her in two whenever he wished it, toward her he rarely revealed any sort of roughness.

"Information you may find interesting, proof of corruption amongst the finest officers in the GCPD. I'm a small person, in importance, naturally, and I know i could be silenced the instant I allowed this to surface but I believe that you have a bit more power than that." The unmarked folder beckoned him, and the Batman undid the closing mechanism and allowed the pictures and such to spill onto the ground.

"Be careful, you might get them dirty." She said with such brash persistence that he fought the approaching smile.

"They're dirty enough," He sneered, pocketing them thoughtfully, patting the photographs for good measure. "How is your newly instated position? Still as _interesting _as ever?" Small talk was not something he was good at, but somehow he felt in debt.

"I have a feeling you had something to do with nudging my superiors, chico, they would do practically anything for their golden boy." His expression was indiscernible, and she made no great strides to attempt to decipher it. "Everything is all right, I'm as dry as a desert, if that's your concern." She had an aching feeling that he was periodically checking up on her, something she found oddly comforting. "But Harvey is still out there, and so is Corrigan. I haven't forgotten about either, and the thought of Harvey trying something again is one of the many things that keeps me awake at night."

He glanced at her with something that resembled interest glinting in his eyes. "You can sleep tight, don't worry, you're safe." The _for now _played in both of their heads, something that offered nothing more than raw and bloodthirsty rage for the both.

"I'll try, Gotham City is not exactly an ideal vacation spot. Every day you sort of risk dying, especially if you're on the force and not accepting bribes." Batman nodded in accord, recalling three of the men he himself personally took out in an attempt to protect her, all of whom he was certain she could handle. His interest in her situation was bordering on alarming, especially due to her own _preference._

"Two-Face is even more dangerous than I think you've comprehended thus far." He comprehended how high-and-mighty this sounded the instant the words escaped his lips, though she seemed unaffected.

"I understand perfectly well, maybe a bit more than I really would like." She admitted without pretense, her chocolatey eyes piercing his own with only slight discomfort. Her brazen resolve impressed him, causing the walls securing himself to drop ever so slightly.

He pursed his lips but made no other expression to display either agreement nor displeasure. "I won't allow the police to so much as slow their search, it's out of the question." Both of them acknowledged perfectly well, there was no shock in the realization that he controlled the majority of the police force.

"Something is going to go down at the Wayne Benefit, I'd like to have someone I trust there." He informed her, a ticket falling from his folded arms and into the dirt. She made no attempt to reach for it, certain that the instant she resurfaced he would be gone.

"Thanks, maybe I'll see you there."

He snorted and shook his head gently. "I doubt it." This was reason enough for her to finally scoop up the invitation, the swish of his cape signifying his dramatic exit.

"Adios, Batman." She muttered, walking away from the scene and toward her car.

**I only have one review, but I really like this story, if you do as well, please review!**


End file.
